


Исправленному верить

by svetlana_ste



Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [4]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Detectives, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2016, Gen, Mystery, UST, Victorian, sidestory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svetlana_ste/pseuds/svetlana_ste
Summary: По просьбе Холмса Уотсон переписывает рассказ «Человек с рассеченной губой».
Series: Команда Неполицейских детективов с ФБ-2016 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091768
Kudos: 2





	Исправленному верить

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. В фике упоминаются наркотики.  
> 2\. Фик — сайдстори к рассказу «Человек с рассеченной губой».  
> 3\. Для тех, кто не читал рассказ — это история о том, как человек зарабатывал огромные деньги нищенством, а ДЛЯ ОТВОДА ГЛАЗ продавал спички.  
> 4\. И поныне лучшей тарой для продажи наркотиков остаются спичечные коробки.  
> 5\. "Человек с рассеченной губой" — единственное произведение АКД о ШХ, в котором наркотики употребляет еще кто-то помимо Холмса. АКД, врач по профессии, не мог не знать, как опасна наркомания, но почему-то больше никогда о ней не писал.  
> 

— Да, вот так хорошо. — Холмс протянул мне кипу листков, которые изучал несколько часов. — Можно публиковать. Конечно, внимательные читатели заметят разницу между мрачным началом и почти анекдотическим финалом. Но большинство порадуются счастливой развязке и больше ни о чем думать не станут.

— Решительно не понимаю! — Я не собирался скрывать свои чувства. — Почему вы не хотите, чтобы я рассказал правду?! Это ведь одно из величайших ваших дел! Даже вы не каждый день обнаруживаете и обезвреживаете банду торговцев наркотиками — многочисленную, прекрасно вооруженную, превосходно законспирированную и дьявольски изобретательную! По сравнению с этими негодяями большинство мошенников и воров выглядят просто малыми детьми. А вы смогли вычислить банду по совершенно незаметным мелочам, на которые большинство людей никогда не обратили бы внимания. По-моему, о вашей победе нужно трубить везде и всюду, она того стоит.

— Делать так нельзя, причем сразу по нескольким причинам. — Холмс поморщился. — Во-первых, вы в принципе неправы. Дело о человеке с рассеченной губой — не победа, а одно из самых серьезных моих поражений. Уотсон, вы ведь полностью в курсе дела. Неужели вы считаете хоть сколько-нибудь вероятным, что главарь такой многочисленной и могущественной банды мог лично продавать наркотики на улице? Я в подобное не верю категорически. Вы служили в армии и знаете: генералы не ходят в штыковую атаку — они ее планируют. Это совсем другая работа и абсолютно иной уровень ответственности.

— Но… — я растерялся. — Вы же сами говорили: Сент-Клэр продавал наркотики из врожденного авантюризма и еще потому, что хотел лично контролировать происходящее.

— Говорил. Но я никогда не утверждал, что именно Сент-Клэр руководил всей бандой. Если продолжать использовать армейскую аналогию, поведение Сент-Клэра типично для офицера среднего ранга, обязанного лично контролировать подчиненных, но никак не для генерала. Да и мог ли этот молодой эксцентричный человек артистической натуры создать настолько мощную организацию, подчинив себе самых отъявленных бандитов вроде небезызвестного вам негодяя-ласкара? Это совершенно неубедительно.

— Но… Сент-Клэр же во всем признался! И остальные арестованные подтвердили...

— Слова мелкой рыбешки, по-моему, не стоит принимать всерьез. Большинство рядовых бандитов искренне считают Сент-Клэра главным боссом. Они получали от него деньги за свои преступления и ничем больше не интересовались. Те же немногие, кому известно истинное положение вещей — офицеры среднего ранга, — молчат, как молчит и Сент-Клэр.

— Хорошо, я могу понять, зачем остальные оговаривают Сент-Клэра: это им на руку. Но почему же он принимает на себя вину за более тяжкое преступление, чем то, которое совершил? Искреннее признание наверняка смягчило бы наказание.

— На этот вопрос существует только один ответ, Уотсон. Сент-Клэр оговаривает себя потому, что уверен: ложь ему поможет, а искренность — нет. Можно сформулировать и иначе: генералов своей банды Сент-Клэр боится больше, чем правосудия.

— Такого просто не может быть! Что жалкая кучка преступников в силах противопоставить британскому правосудию?! Это даже не заяц против волка, а… не знаю… блоха или даже бактерия!

— Блохи очень больно кусают. Бактерии вызывают смертельные для человека болезни. А одна шустрая бактерия помогла негодяю-ласкару избежать ареста.

— Это случайность!

— Эх, мне бы вашу уверенность! Я, однако, абсолютно убежден в обратном: ласкар успел скрыться, потому что его предупредили. Если учесть, что о готовящемся аресте знали немногие, вывод неутешителен.

— Вы хотите сказать, что кто-то из полицейских может быть связан с преступниками?! Но это нелепость, Холмс! Ни один страж порядка не опустится до сотрудничества с отбросами общества.

— Мы знакомы уже не первый год, Уотсон, — в голосе Холмса прозвучало заметное раздражение. — Не сочтите за труд, вспомните всех знакомых нам почтенных и уважаемых людей, которых жажда наживы сбила с пути истинного. Сосчитали? Или не удается вспомнить всех поименно? Согласитесь, полицейские не могут быть единственным исключением из общего, пусть и печального, правила.

Именно в эту минуту я вдруг осознал последствия того, о чем говорит Холмс, и мне стало не по себе.

— Но… как же тогда жить?! Как жить в мире, где страж порядка может быть сообщником преступников? Как жить в мире, где симпатичный сосед, работающий в Сити, на деле оказывается торговцем наркотиками? Кому можно верить в таком мире?! Как планировать свою жизнь?!

— Вот потому-то, Уотсон, я и попросил вас изменить рассказ о человеке с рассеченной губой. Правда слишком страшна, чтобы рассказывать о ней. Конечно, некоторые сочтут, что лучше предупредить людей об опасности, давая им возможность избежать ее. Но вы и сами понимаете: в данном случае это недостижимая мечта. Второе лицо может оказаться у любого из ваших знакомых, однако вполне вероятно и то, что все они на самом деле благородны и порядочны. У большинства людей никогда не будет достаточно информации для того, чтобы верно оценить своих близких, а в подобных обстоятельствах лучше не загружать мозг лишними подозрениями... Эта опасность очень серьезна, но она не единственная.

— Неужели есть и еще какая-то опасность?!

— Даже две, Уотсон. Во-первых, страх и невозможность проверить свои подозрения могут превратиться в слепую ненависть к тем, кто кажется наиболее подозрительным. В нашем случае в банде состояли нищие и ласкар — бессилие перед грозной опасностью способно вылиться в желание уничтожить всех нищих и иностранцев. Слышали о еврейских погромах в России? Не хотелось бы, чтобы подобное началось и у нас. Конечно, благородные и великодушные нищие существуют лишь в воображении писателей-романтиков, а на деле это весьма неприятные субъекты, нередко нарушающие закон. Но самосуд страшнее большинства преступлений, поверьте. И я бы категорически не хотел хоть как-то способствовать возникновению массовой ненависти.

— Очень хорошо вас понимаю. — Хотя в гостиной было жарко натоплено, по спине у меня прошел озноб. — Ни о чем подобном я действительно не думал. Вы совершенно правы, Холмс, а я ошибался.

— Я в вас не сомневался, Уотсон, — Холмс улыбнулся. — Но есть и еще одна причина, не менее важная. Сейчас, несмотря на все усилия преступников, большинство людей считают употребление наркотиков бессмысленной забавой, подходящей лишь людям артистического склада ума. Но если выяснится, что распространением этой дряни занималась настолько многочисленная банда — и, значит, наркоманов гораздо больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд, — многие зададутся вопросом, действительно ли эффект от приема зелья так прекрасен, как о нем рассказывают.

— Холмс! — от возмущения я на миг потерял дар речи. — Наркомания — не удовольствие, а болезнь, страшная и трудноизлечимая. Уж вам ли не знать!

— Я это знаю, Уотсон. И вы тоже знаете. Но очень многие, услышав о несчастных, которые ради нескольких мгновений блаженства пожертвовали здоровьем и даже жизнью, запомнят неземное блаженство, а не жертвы, которых оно требует. Поверьте моему опыту: подавляющее большинство людей абсолютно уверено в своих силах и не сомневается, что сумеет преодолеть все соблазны. Можно сколько угодно говорить о тех, кто не справился с искушением и стал законченным наркоманом, — практически никого это не заставит усомниться в собственной стойкости. А когда они узнают правду, будет уже поздно… Именно поэтому не хотелось бы привлекать общее внимание к банде торговцев наркотиками. Негодяям и так хватает наивных жертв.

— Неужели все совсем безнадежно?

— Что вы, Уотсон! — Холмс улыбнулся. — На самом деле все если не замечательно, то очень и очень неплохо. Я вышел на след банды. У меня есть кончик нити. Размотав ее до конца, я рано или поздно найду настоящего главаря и его помощников. И вот тогда им не поздоровится.

Мне очень хотелось разделить оптимизм Холмса, однако не получалось:

— Но если все, что вы говорите — правда, — а я в этом не сомневаюсь, — значит, бандитам помогают и полицейские. Хватит ли вам сил, чтобы справиться с настолько мощной организацией? Я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы помочь, однако, боюсь, этого тоже окажется недостаточно.

— Спасибо за готовность помочь, Уотсон, — ответил Холмс очень серьезно. — Поверьте, это для меня бесценно. А в успехе я не сомневаюсь: честных людей намного больше, поэтому они всегда сильнее преступников. То, с чем мы имеем несчастье столкнуться, — всего лишь издержки прогресса. Жизнь меняется слишком быстро, и старое и отжившее вот в таких уродливых формах сопротивляется переменам. Поверьте, всего через несколько лет история о банде торговцев наркотиками будет восприниматься такой же сказкой, как легенды о псоглавцах и единорогах.

— Я верю вам, Холмс.

— Вот и хорошо. — Мой друг немного помолчал, потом улыбнулся. — Но не будем больше о грустном. У меня есть новость, которая, надеюсь, вас порадует. Я решил перестать употреблять наркотики.

— Слава Богу! Наконец-то! Если вам понадобится моя помощь…

— Я непременно обращусь к вам, Уотсон. Но, надеюсь, это не потребуется. Во-первых, знакомство с мистером Сент-Клэром и его подручными начисто отбило у меня желание их обогащать. А во-вторых, исчез повод.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Я никогда не рассказывал вам, почему начал употреблять кокаин. Не сомневаюсь, вы искали объяснение этому поступку и наверняка не угадали. На самом же деле все было очень просто. Я сильно обиделся на жизнь, потому что не мог получить то, что очень хотел и считал своим по праву. Не знаю, что со мной случилось бы дальше, если бы не необходимость зарабатывать на хлеб насущный. По чистой случайности я сумел помочь нескольким друзьям разобраться в странных событиях, участниками которых они стали. По совету друзей я стал частным детективом — и быстро понял, что небесполезен очень многим людям.

— Не скромничайте, Холмс! Очень многим людям вы спасли жизнь, имущество, репутацию, счастье!

— В целом вы правы, Уотсон, хотя говорить об этом все же стоит не столь восторженным тоном. Расследование житейских загадок отвлекло меня от моих обид, и они стали казаться не столь значимыми. А потом я и вовсе обнаружил, что то, о чем я столько лет мечтал, было мне совсем не нужно. Я почувствовал себя человеком, который много лет стремился заполучить дешевую стекляшку, а затем обнаружил у себя под ногами огромный бриллиант чистейшей воды…

— Это замечательно, — пробормотал я, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, поскольку совершенно перестал понимать своего друга.

— На самом деле не очень, Уотсон, — ответил Холмс, и лицо его как-то странно дернулось. — Когда я наконец прозрел и понял, как мне повезло, обнаружилось, что бриллиант уже подобрал другой человек, вполне достойный и благородный.

— По-моему, об этом не стоит так уж сильно горевать, — говоря о предметах, абсолютно непонятных, я казался себе человеком, вслепую идущим по болоту. — Главное — бриллиант существует и вы можете им иногда любоваться. Ведь если его нынешний владелец так благороден, как вы сказали, он наверняка вам это разрешит?

К моему изумлению, Холмс от души расхохотался.

— Именно так, Уотсон! Иногда любоваться! Вы попали в самую точку! — Отсмеявшись, он продолжил уже спокойнее: — Вы правы. Сейчас для счастья мне достаточно знать, что бриллиант существует и находится в хороших руках. Конечно, жаль, что я не сумел сохранить это сокровище, но вина тут только моя. Если бы я видел хоть чуть-чуть дальше собственного носа, все могло сложиться совсем иначе… Но за свои ошибки я расплачиваюсь сам и на жизнь больше не обижаюсь — наоборот, невероятно благодарен ей за щедрость. Так что наркотики мне принимать больше незачем.

— Я очень рад за вас, Холмс. И если вам понадобится помощь — посылайте за мной в любое время дня и ночи! Непременно приеду и помогу, чем смогу.

— Спасибо. Я так и поступлю, если будет совсем тяжко… Вы останетесь на обед или предпочтете общество миссис Уотсон?

— Если я сейчас вам не нужен, то предпочел бы вернуться домой. Жена мало видела меня в последние дни и волнуется.

— Как скажете. Надеюсь, все сказанное сегодня о банде останется строго между нами?

— Разумеется, Холмс! Женщине не стоит знать о таких вещах…

Мы попрощались, и я покинул квартиру на Бейкер-стрит, которую долгое время считал домом.

По дороге домой я пытался понять причины невероятной для Холмса откровенности. Прежде он практически ничего не рассказывал мне ни о своей семье, ни о детстве, ни о юности. Знал я немногое: брат моего друга, Майкрофт, владел дедуктивным методом даже лучше него и служил в одном из министерств, а бабушка братьев по материнской линии была сестрой художника Ораса Верне. Также мне были известны имена нескольких школьных и университетских друзей Холмса, которым он помог как частный детектив. Все остальное оставалось мне абсолютно неведомо, и сегодняшнее признание моего друга, не скрою, разожгло мое любопытство.

Однако по опыту я прекрасно знал: расспрашивать Холмса бессмысленно. Он скажет то, что захочет, тогда, когда сочтет нужным, и при этом весьма склонен к таинственности. Поощрять это качество я не хотел, поэтому и покинул Бейкер-стрит, не желая тешить чужое тщеславие ни расспросами, ни плохо скрываемым любопытством. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что рано или поздно удивительные признания будут продолжены.

Увы, время шло, дни складывались в недели и месяцы, но этого не произошло. До сей поры я так и не знаю, что имел в виду Холмс, говоря о стекляшках и бриллиантах.

Мой рассказ «Человек с рассеченной губой» был опубликован в том виде, в каком хотел Холмс, и очень понравился читателям. Никто ничего не заподозрил.

В реальности все, увы, было не так радужно. Негодяя-ласкара, хозяина притона для курильщиков опия, так и не нашли. Дальнейшая судьба этого человека осталась неизвестна и Холмсу, и полиции.

Невилл Сент-Клэр был выпущен из тюрьмы под огромный залог, но до суда не дожил — по официальной версии, покончил с собой. Выяснить, так ли это, Холмс не сумел. Полицейские, осматривавшие комнату, где нашли мертвого Сент-Клэра, случайно опрокинули подсвечник. Начался пожар, в котором сгорел и труп, и все возможные улики.

По просьбе Холмса за полицейскими, которые стали виновниками пожара, организовали слежку. Но первая неделя не принесла никаких результатов, поэтому наблюдение сняли.

Члены банды, дожившие до суда, обвиняли во всем покойного Сент-Клэра и исчезнувшего ласкара. Никаких новых улик, способных повлиять на следствие, обнаружить не удалось.

Однако Холмс не сдался, а продолжил расследование. Длилось оно долго, а завершилось тем, что в один прекрасный день он пришел ко мне домой и тщательно затворил все окна, поскольку боялся духового ружья.


End file.
